Sing to Me
by breaking hearts at twilight
Summary: Love is like music. Very beautiful, but it takes a lot of practice and patients. A little collection of love stories.
1. Bubbly

_I love music and wanted to share that love with all of you. Thank you to the 3 who were the first to review for my first story **Sleet.** It really means a lot to me. Anyway, please tell me what you think and be honest. I can take constructive criticism, but please do not completely bash my work. If you really don't like it, you don't have to be cruel about it._

_Well, enjoy. The song is **Bubbly** by **Colbie Caillat**_

* * *

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin like a child now**_

_**Cause every time i see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tinglies in a silly place**_

She smiled at the sleeping man next to her, his soft, even breath on her shoulder. His calm relaxed face lay against the pillow centimeters away from her. She loved moments like this when they could relax together in the quiet. When he would let his mask fall and just be himself, and she could comfortably come out of her shy shell.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes i always know**_

**_That you make me smile __please stay for a while now_**

**_Just take your time __where ever you go_**

She giggled softly as his eyebrows drew together, beginning to wake. He sighed softly, peaking one eye open to look at her. A small smile graced his face when he saw her. She smiled back and then began to giggle as he rolled over in bed on top of her and nuzzled his head on her neck and tickled her side a little.

_**The rain is fallin on my window pane**_

_**But we are hidin in a safer place**_

_**Under the covers stayin dry and warm**_

_**You give me feelins that i adore**_

"It's raining?" he whispered against the bottom of her chin, nose brushing her neck as he continued to nuzzle her.

"Yes, can you hear it?" she whispered back with a giggle as he kissed her cheek and brushed his toes against her smooth legs, pulling the covers over both their heads. She felt like a small child, when she and her little sister use to make little huts with blankets. Then again, everyday with him was like reliving and experiencing the samething at the same time.

"You like the rain too?"

"Yeah, its calming."

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Where ever it goes**_

_**I**__** always know**_

**_That you make me smile __please stay for a while now_**

**_Just take your time __where ever you go_**

Who would have ever thought that they would be together? Who would have ever thought that he would like to cuddle? So many things that no one but her would ever know. She smiled at the thought of knowing him and being his only one. The one who he came home to every night and cuddled with in the morning.

"Will you make me breakfast?"

"Of course" how could she say no anyway. That cute little pout and the watery eyes he gave her when he wanted something melted her heart everytime.

_**What am i gonna say**_

_**When you make me feel this way**_

_**I just...mmmmmmmmmmm**_

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

**_Where ever it goes__i always know_**

**_That you make me smile __please stay for a while now_**

**_Just take your time __where ever you go_**

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, the sheet the pulled up with it cool air rushing over her. She shivered and pulled him down, closer to her, snuggling to him and whispering and I love you back. Rain continued to gently patter against the window pane.

_**I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tucked me in just like a child now**_

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

**_I__'__m comfortable enough to feel your warmth_**

He wiggled their heads out from under the covers, pulling the sheets tightly around them. She held him close in her arms and breathed in his smell. It was so good, clean, and male. She loved it, he was hers and she was his forever. No matter what happened in her life, she always had him by her side, to keep her warm and safe. She absently ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder and got him self comfortable slightly atop her. She was brought back to the present when she felt him kiss her cheek, eyes, nose, and then finally a soft kiss placed on her lips.

_**It starts in my soul**_

**_And I lose all control __When you kiss my nose_**

_**The feelin shows**_

_**Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just take your time**_

_**Holdin me tight**_

He kissed her on the tip of the nose again, causing her to cuddle closer. Smiling at one another, tangled together where they belonged.

"You have to go for a mission tomorrow?" whispered to his neck from there new position.

"Yeah." whispered back.

"Be careful."

"I will"

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Hinata."

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**_

_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…**_

* * *

_Let me know if you think I should continue with a chapter story of different songs, or if you think I should keep it a one shot._

_-Love & Thanks_


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

_Okay, so it isn't a song, but I couldn't think of any. So I will settle for random stories instead. Is that okay with you?_

_love,_

_-breaking hearts_

* * *

_Baby Blue Eyes_

The rain pounded against the uncertain fabric of his umbrella before running over the side like never ending silk curtain. That morning had been so beautiful, when did the weather take this bad of a turn for the worst? He listened to the scuffle of gravel under his shoes that crunched with every step he took until he heard a soft, pleading mew. Perplexed, he looked around to find the origin of the sound from a huddle of soggy cardboard boxes against the side of a blocked, brick home. Peering out at him was a pair of curious, yet desperate baby blue eyes. He carefully walked to the soggy pyramid so as not to startle the little creature. It hesitantly backed into its soggy home until he stuck out a couple of fingers for it to sniff. A little kitten's head peered out from the box as it followed the fingers to their owner seeing the young man looking at it. Before it could even move, the kitten had been swept into the frigid air by a powerful arm as gentle fingers began to lay it comfortably on the inside of his jacket. The wet, shaking, little kitten snuggled against his chest in a desperate attempt to warm up, despite its earlier panic. A small smile graced his lips as he continued his trek home in the pouring rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was finally home with the little kitten in hand. Its midnight black fur poked out of his jacket and its baby blue eyes looked up at him as it mewed. Put down his umbrella now that they were out of the rain and carefully walked up the stairs to his apartment. His home was like a bakery, always warm, beautiful, and had something sweet waiting for him there. He lifted the keys out of his pocket and inserted one into the door as the others hung down jingling with his movements. After a quarter turn, the lock clicked and the door opened with a wave of warm, dry air. He washed the kitten in the sink and dried it before he changed his own clothes. When he left the bedroom, he noticed he was no longer home alone. He greeted his roommate with a kiss on her cold cheek as she walked toward the bedroom, also in search of dry clothes. While she changed he warmed a can of soup on the stove. Nothing is better on a cold, rainy day then a warm bowl of soup. While watching the soup heat he heard a muffled squeal followed by the sound of padded feet silently shuffling across the hard wood floors.

"What's this?" his roommate asked softly while holding up the little black kitten.

"I found it." He replied almost monotonously as he handed her a bowl of soup.

"Where? It wasn't hurt was it?" he could tell by her voice that she was upset about the kitten being found in this weather.

"It was by the old shop a few blocks away. I found it and brought it home."

By now they were both comfortably seated at the kitchen table with the kitten purring in her lap as the couple enjoyed their soup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found themselves curled up on the couch. He watched as she petted the kitten and it snuggled in her lap. No fair. He brought the kitten home and now it was taking his favorite spot. He picked up the little creature from his lover's warm lap before laying his head down in its previous spot and setting the kitten on his chest. Apparently it had been sleeping because it opened one little blue eye to study him before closing it again and curling up on its new resting place. She giggled as she watched her roommate's childishness. He acted as though he was jealous of the attention the kitten was getting. She smiled down, his eyes closing at the feel of her beginning to massage his scalp. He felt as all his tension from the day left his soul and sighed at the feel of her fingers running through his hair and on his head. The kitten purred and snuggled more into his chest, apparently content with its new home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They shared a few soft kisses as they both laid down waiting for sleep to take them away from the stresses of the world.

"Should we name her?" she asked with soft curiosity as he turned his attention from her to the kitten resting above their heads.

"Sure."

"But what?"

"Noire."

"'Kay. I love you Sasuke, and I think that it was sweet of you to care for this abandoned kitten."

"Hm. I love you too Hinata." You couldn't always get a lot of reaction out of him, but she knew him to well for that. The two quite people were together for a reason. They didn't need to say a lot. As they looked into each others eyes, the rain still pattering against the window that held out the cold, the two lovers cuddled warm together knowing the depths of the others souls without saying a thing.

Kisses and whispers of love allowed them to drift off to sleep in each others arms as Noire rested above their heads, sleeping peacefully and already in love with her new owners.

* * *

_I won't beg, but reading what you all think fills my heart with love!_

-_peace_


	3. Best Days  Armed Forces Dedication

_hi, sorry it took so long to write another story. I should thank my work load for that, but I hope you all like this. It may be a little confussing, and if it is please tell me! Thank you_

_-breaking hearts_

_song: Best Days by Graham Colton_

_and I don't really own naruto, I am just borrowing the character names!_

* * *

It was the changing of seasons as the unimaginable heat of the summer settled down into a comfortable autumn. The hottest time of year gave way to the changing to leaves, the quiet dying before the winter. Everywhere you could feel a settling sort of feeling. It seemed like the perfect opportunity for you and your love to hunker down before the winter. Unfortunately not everyone has a love. A lot of young people must spend this time of year alone. Aged with time and losing the love of your life to the hands of the reaper, all you can do is watch as the young ones try to find their own love.

The young girl who lived across the street was so kind. She always came to keep company after the passing of the late husband. She performed tasks that were too difficult anymore, and she would sit on the porch with me until it was time to return to her own home. She was shy, but her heart was the kindest I have known in a while.

"My grandson is coming to stay with me next week, dear. I want you to meet him. I just know you two will become the best of friends. Also, I want him to know who has been caring for his old grandmother while HE was away."

"Oh, no! That's alright. I don't want to be a bother to you two during your time together."

"Nonsense, dear, you are never a bother. I want you two to meet. The two people I love most in the world."

She never wanted to impose, someday a young man would realize what a find the young girl was. Hopefully that young man could be her grandson. He was a handsome young man who was always very charming, but he never seemed to find any interest in the ladies.

"Are you and your grandson close?" the young girl asked quietly beside her. The elderly lady picked up her knitting needles and began again to weave the yarn fibers together.

"Yes, we are my dear. Almost as close as the two of us." she answered calmly as she began to rock gently in the rocking chair on her porch. The young lady sat across from her.

"Would you like me to tell you our story?" the older woman asked kindly.

"Of course." the young girl answered while seating her self in the chair next to the elderly woman.

"Well now, about three years ago I moved out of the city into this lovely home. My husband had just past and I was having trouble getting around the city. I wanted to move out to the countryside and get some fresh air for these old bones. I have two grandsons from my daughter, they are both very good looking you know." The elder lady gave a sheepish smile while the young girl flushed at the comment before she continued with her slow but captivating story.

"When I told them I wanted to move out to the country, one of my grandsons asked if he could come and live with me. He was the younger one, but he wanted out of the city. He was always the more reserved of the two. He wanted to leave after he and a former girlfriend broke up," she looked sheepish again before leaning in and whispering, "but I'm not suppose to know that."

She gave the young girl a knowing smile before returning to her knitting and continuing her story.

"Anyway, he was my care taker and lived here with me. He wouldn't be happy if I told you this, but he is the one that planted that garden."

She motioned over toward a lovely lily garden planted neatly in front of the porch. She then lowered her eyes.

"That was before he signed up to fight." She looked sad for a moment before she perked up.

"He sent me a picture though! Do you want to see! Look at him, you two would make very beautiful babies don't you think!"

She gave the young girl that knowing smile again as the young girl looked up at her in pure horror.

"Um, he is very handsome, but I don't think that we would, you know."

"Oh say what you want dearie, but I still want you to meet him tomorrow. You will come won't you?"

The young girl was trapped. She couldn't deny the elder women's request after she had been so kind to her for so long. She only moved here a year ago to get closer to the city. She was very pleased when the older women took her in the way she did. She and her family never really got along. To have someone to treat her like a grandmother should for the first time in the life was very pleasing. She had an early meeting at the gallery in the morning, but she could always meet them at lunch.

"Would lunch be okay?"

"Oh are you selling some more of those lovely paintings of yours dearie?"

"Yeah."

"Come by at noon then, you too are going to get along so well I can just tell!"

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight dearie! Good luck and I will see you at noon."

_With everything I've ever done__I'd give it all to everyone for one more day__Another night I'm waking through__Anther door I walk into__I can't break__And __It's a winding road__And __It's a long way home_

She woke early in the morning and began loading the paintings into her car. She was just finishing when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Do you need any help?" a husky, deep voice asked a little out of breath. The handsome man from the picture stood in front of the house on the side walk. He was catching his breath and a little sweaty, most likely from running.

"Sure, thanks." She answered as he walked up her driveway toward her car. She walked down the path in front of her house towards him carrying her paintings. When she reached the car he opened the trunk for her and gently helped her lift the paintings into the trunk.

"You must be Mrs. Mikonos's grandson." She answered calmly despite the fact that she was extremely nervous. He was very handsome and what his grandmother said about the two of them together kept running through her head.

"Yeah, you must be the girl she always tells me about in her letters. Are you coming to lunch?"

"Yeah, I have to go now though. I have a meeting with a gallery."

"Good Luck." He gave her a very small smile as he walked across the street back into his grandmother's house and she began to drive away. _So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late__Cuz these are the best days__There's always something tomorrow__So I say let's make the best of tonight__Here comes the rest of our lives_

The gallery went well and now the table was filled with three faces. Mrs. Mikonos had insisted that the two young ones sit side by side. She sat across from them saying that she wanted to see their young faces. She often left the two alone at the table saying that she needed to check on lunch. The young girl couldn't help but notice that the man sitting next to her was openly staring. It made her very uncomfortable. It was a warm day and she didn't have time to change after the gallery that morning. So now she sat next to the young man in a rather dressy silver satin dress. It was classy, but not snobbish. It was her favorite dress, however she felt uncomfortable with the man next to her simply staring at her like she was a piece of meat and that he was a hungry customer.

"My name is Sasuke." he finally broke the awkward silence between the two he held out his hand to the attractive girl next to him. He had to admit, his grandmother could at least pick them as far as looks went.

"Oh, I'm Hinata." she reached his hand and took it a little apprehensively. The second their hands touch she felt a shock go through her and a warm feeling in her stomach. She looked up at him to meet his eyes with their hands still intertwined, but the second their eyes made contact she was drawn in. Something about the way he was looking at her, she had the silly feeling she use to dream about when she was a young girl. How a man would come and sweep her off her feet and it would be love at first sight.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Mikonos appeared in the doorway with a delicious looking ham perched neatly in a cooking pan. She looked up to see her two youngsters staring at each other holding each others hands.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt!" she looked regretful as the two looked up at her.

"Continue on you two, I will just be in the other room." She began to turn away before she heard her grandson's voice.

"No, that won't be necessary." She turned back to see the two flushed and looking away from each other.

"Well, okay." She replied disappointed. That could have been their moment.

Lunch went quickly and before they knew it they had been whisked out of the house to go on a walk together. Sasuke couldn't help but think about how Hinata looked lovely in that dress walking next to him. They walked through the country and began to find that conversation came easily for them and that silences weren't all that awkward, but comfortable. Sasuke smiled at a small child in front of another house with their mother playing together on the unseasonably warm day. Hinata noticed Sasuke's lingering gaze and followed it to smile at the beautiful scene before her. She couldn't help but feel happiness at how sweet it was to see the mother and her child, but also that look of happiness on Sasuke's face as he watched. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had taken his hand and the two stood on the side walk gazing at each other on the warm autumn day.

_I count the steps the distance to__The time when it was me and you is so far gone__Another face another friend__Another place another end but I'll hang on__And __It's a winding road__And __It's a long way home_

As much as she found she didn't want him too, Sasuke had to go back to his regiment before very long. She knew that it was probably silly, but she felt as if Sasuke was the one. She couldn't help it, she had never been so captivated by anyone before. She even painted differently with him around; she remembered the pleasant afternoon that Mrs. Mikonos had kick Sasuke out of the house for the day saying that he needed to get some fresh air. He had come over and simply watched her paint. He looked at other finish works that where neatly placed around the room, and finally he had surprised her by sitting down at her piano across the room and playing for her, quite beautifully too.

That was a wonderful afternoon; after she had finished painting she changed out of her smock and lounged with him in her living room. He kept her warm on the chilly day as they cuddled together on the couch watching the clouds pass by through the French doors.

Sasuke had told her about his regiment, he was a lieutenant, and how he didn't want to go back. She told him about how she had become a painter despite her father's objections. She also surprised herself by giving him a massage when he told her that he had hurt his shoulder a couple of months ago. She remembered how strange it fleet to have a handsome, young man lying on her couch on his stomach. She straddling his back while she pressed her palms into his shoulder blades and listening to his occasional moans when she hit the right spot. That was one of the best days of her life.

Afterwards when she leaned against the side of the couch that he was still laying on while he stroked her hair and told her that he wanted to stay like this forever, she remembered a feeling of contentment she had never felt before.

"Me too." She had replied.

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late__Cuz these are the best days__There's always something tomorrow__So I say let's make the best of tonight__Yeah let's make the best of tonight__Here comes the rest of our lives_

_(the rest of our lives)__And __It's a winding road__And __It's a long way home_

"Has he written you lately?" the older lady asked calmly as she knit in her rocking chair.

Hinata flushed at her question before replying a quiet.

"Yes."

"Oh, I knew you two would be perfect for each other as soon as I meet you! The babies will be so beautiful!"

Hinata was so flushed, but a small smile spread on her lips, she was use to this.

"He told me he was coming home this weekend." The elder women looked over for a change in the young girls face, but didn't see one. "By the way thank you for inviting me to your gallery too. I think I will bring our little trouble maker along with me." She looked over with that knowing smile, "I think he would enjoy it. Also I need someone to drive me around town and those young eyes of his are much better than mine." She finished with a sweet smile at the young girl.

"That sounds nice." She replied while looking away with a deep flush.

A few weeks later ended with the gallery and it was very enjoyable. She could only try to imagine what a great night it had been. Sasuke had looked so nice in his uniform and he was so pleasant. Mrs. Mikonos had claimed that she was too old to go to city parties anymore. So she had sent Sasuke all by himself. When she saw him the world just melted away. The girl that was taking tickets at the door was trying to flirt with him, but he was completely ignoring her, scanning the crowd until their eyes meet. That moment seemed to freeze in time and all the others melted away leaving just the two of them.

Waking up the next morning in his flat he rented when he was home next to him, she knew he was the one. When he woke with his brilliant eyes meeting hers and telling her the he loved her, they smiled and decided were their lives would take them.

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late__Cuz these are the best days__There's always something tomorrow__So I say let's make the best of it__So don't wait cuz no-one can tell you it's too late__Cuz these are the best days__There's always something tomorrow__So I say let's make the best of tonight__Yeah let's make the best of tonight__We'll make the best of tonight_

The airport was crowded and Mrs. Mikonos and Hinata desperately tried to find him. When a handsome, young man walked through the crowd to see them and give them that brilliant smile Hinata felt her heart melt. Mrs. Mikonos was ecstatic and greeted her grandson happily with a big hug and lots of kisses. He was never going away ever again. They enjoyed a lovely lunch at Mrs. Mikonos's home, sharing loving glances at one another when they thought Mrs. Mikonos wasn't looking. After lunch they parted with Mrs. Mikonos after many kisses and wishes of happiness the two walked to the car and began to drive away. Hinata glanced at her old home as they drove by and smiled contently at the memories as soft snow fell around them. Before she knew it she was back home, walking into the elevator holding Sasuke's hand as the door boy greeted them. They waited until the elevator had reached their floor and walked out to open the door of a large flat. Once inside Hinata walked to the large windows overlooking the city while Sasuke smiled as he watched her. He locked the door and turned around to find all the curtains closed and Hinata looking at him sheepishly in her beautiful little dress in the middle of the room. With the curtains drawn and the door locked he smiled at her and turned toward the bedroom.

Hinata watched him walk into the room and followed after a few seconds. Upon enter the room she was about to say his name when she felt herself pulled into bed and kissed.

"Sasuke!" she giggled out in between kisses.

He looked at her with that heart warming smile she loved and finally replied, "Yes wife." Before nuzzling her nose and kissing her again.

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

* * *

_Did you like it? No? Let me know please and have a happy holiday week!_

_This is dedicated to all the armed forces and thier families._


	4. You

Snow flakes stuck in her hair and eyelashes as she walked toward the cozy looking house. Fingers cold and numb and the snow falling over the landscape in a white blanket, it was defiantly winter. The door was cold to knock on, but after a few seconds she could hear heavy foot steps and the door was being opened. Hinata was greeted by a rush of warm air and the beautiful face of her boyfriend. He stepped aside with a small smile and she walked into the warm atmosphere of good smells and the sounds of friends talking. When was the last time his house had been this warm and loving or full of this many people? She did not know. She could hear the excited talk of her close friends, but turned back to her boyfriend to give him as soft smile and shared a kiss. He lifted her coat off of her shoulders and hung it in the closet, which for the first time she had ever seen it, was full of coats.

"Hi!" came the excited response as the two walked into the room. She felt warm rush over her as almost everyone came to hug her. All except a gloomy girl in the corner who was staring at everyone hugging Hinata with great distaste. Hinata turned back to look at Sasuke who was talking with Naruto, a small smile crossing his face occasionally.

"When will they break up." Sakura muttered to herself as she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke to begin openly flirting with the two of them. After about a minute later she and Naruto were making out and Sasuke was sneaking away hoping not to get caught up in the two's whirlwind of emotions.

"Food is done!" came Ino's loud voice as she practically jumped on her boyfriend Shikamaru. He sighed and began to drag her toward the food so he could finally get something to eat.

"Looks like we are in the corner again." came Sasuke's smooth voice next to Hinata's ear. The warm breath tickeled and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Looks like it," she replied in a soft whisper, "but there are people around this time."

"Yeah, but it is just so much fun."

He leaned down a place a soft chaste kiss on her lips, "lets get married" he whispered as he pulled away from her mouth. He reached down and gently lifted her hand, looking at the fingers intertwined there and the small diamond band around her finger. He smiled as he imagined marrying her, being with her every night and day. He imagined waking up next to her and her making him breakfast and lunch.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, his face fading from a dreamy look to one of thoughtfulness as he tried to correctly word his answer.

"You." he finally replied.


End file.
